L'Appel
by nardy
Summary: Un coup de téléphone aux petites heures du matin et une conversation éprouvante. rating T pour pas grand chose , mais bon.


**DISCLAIMER**: Ces merveilleux personnages font une fête sans nom à l'idée de ne jamais appartenir à des cinglées dans mon genre... Maiheu...

**Rating**: Soft...

_Le sel de ma vie: _Merci de bien vouloir me supporter encore un peu.

**Dédicace : OS Spécial pour ma douce Barna-Zoé.**

Avec, encore une fois, des milliers de bisous pour les zolis wallpapers.

_

* * *

La sonnerie du téléphone provenait de l'espace entre la télé et le canapé. De l'endroit où ledit téléphone avait atteri la veille au soir.  
Il se mit à sa recherche et décrocha, malgré un "appelant inconnu" qui clignotait. Du dos de sa main il essuya une trace de larme qui avait séché sur sa joue. Après tout, il en apprendrait peut être un peu plus sur ce désastre. _

"Allo? C'est Mélanie.

_Son grognement dut passer pour la réponse souhaitée puisqu'elle continua._

"Pas la peine de parler.  
Je sais que tu es furieux contre moi, mais c'était de ta faute.  
J'en ai assez que tu passes ton temps à faire comme si je n'existais pas... Tu m'ignores... Chaque année c'est la même chose...  
Je passe mon temps à t'appeler et tu fais comme si tu ne me connaissais pas...  
Et pourtant...  
Je sais bien que tu as une aventure. Avec un de tes collègues... Allons allons... Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas politiquement correct ça...

_La femme s'interrompit et inalla une bouffée de cigarette. Le bruit de la fumée s'échappant de sa bouche provoqua un grésillement dans le téléphone portable.  
Elle eut un petit rire grave._

"Règle numéro 12 Jethro... Tu sais bien ça non?

"Jethro... Mon Jethro... Toi et tes collègues. Ta "Famille" comme tu le dis si bien... Eux qui sont plus important que moi. Qui étaient plus important que moi. Stan. Vivian. DiNozzo. Todd.  
Ils ont bien aimé ma prestation de hier après midi... Heureusement ils ont manqué la fin de ta réaction. Ce n'était pas très élégant de me gifler.  
Cette fille et ce beau jeune homme... Ils ont par contre bien vu notre baiser passionné...  
Il était là un peu plus tard. Il m'a gentiment aidé à allumer ma cigarette. Je me suis confiée à lui...

_La voix éclata de rire. Inspira une nouvelle fois et souffla la fumée_.

"Je lui ai racconté nos après midi.Ceux ou tu venais me rejoindre dans ce motel proche du Ncis. Je ne lui ai pas dit que c'était il y a quatre ans. J'ai prétendu que nous devions nous retrouver encore hier après midi.  
Je connais encore assez bien tes habitudes mon cher Jethro et tu es tellement prévisible et tellement constant dans celles ci que je n'ai pas eu à inventer beaucoup.  
Je comptait sur lui pour diffuser la nouvelle à celle de tes collègues avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air.

Il avait l'air mal à l'aise...  
Jethro?  
Sait-il que tu as aussi une vie sexuelle?  
J'en doute...  
Au vu de sa tête. Ses mains tremblaient en m'aidant à allumer ma cigarette.  
Jethro...  
Je m'en occuperais volontiers de ce jeune DiNozzo. Il a bien quelques années de moins que moi, mais je crois bien qu'il est assez prétentieux pour accepter de se faire séduire par ton ex-femme.  
Ce serait un joli retournement de situation. Avec ce que tu lui en fais baver au bureau. Enfin je le suppose. Tu es certainement jaloux qu'il flirte autant. Qu'il ait plus de succès que toi.

_La cigarette encore une fois.  
La fumée de nouveau.  
Le rire de gorge._

"Mon pauvre Jethro...  
Je pense que ta soirée a dû être mouvementée hier soir... C'était très jouissif de penser à ce que tu devais endurer...  
Ta maîtresse n'a pas dû te pardonner cette infidélité.  
Ces infidélités à répétition.  
Si le mignon DiNozzo a bien fait son office de messager...  
Chose dont je suis intimement persuadée.

_La rancoeur dans la voix la rendit moins excitante.  
Elle n'était plus que malignité et méchanceté pure._

"Sait-il, cet imbécile de DiNozzo, et cette femelle en chaleur avec qui tu t'envoies en l'air. Sait-il que tu es d'une fidélité exaspérante? Mortellement ennuyeuse?  
D'une droiture infecte?  
Que même lorsque tu es trompé, tu donnes le bénéfice du doute?  
Que jamais tu ne tromperais la personne avec qui tu vis?  
Le sait-elle?  
Que si elle est aimée par toi, elle le sera jusqu'à la fin de ta vie?  
A-t-elle eu cette confiance aveugle en toi, comme celle que toi, tu as en elle?  
A-t-elle écouté tes dénégations?  
T'a-t-elle renvoyé de chez elle en te claquant la porte au nez?  
Brisée de douleur face à ta trahison?  
A-t-elle passé la nuit à pleurer en pensant à cette fin entre vous?  
A cette fin que tu ne rattraperas pas?  
Hein Jethro?  
T'a-t-elle dit de partir loin d'elle?  
Et qu'elle partirait loin de toi? Puisque travailler ensemble ne serait plus possible.  
Que tu aurais sa démission sur ton bureau ce matin?  
T'a-t-elle dit tout ça?

Et toi: Jethro Leroy Gibbs...

As tu senti ton coeur exploser en mille morceaux? As tu senti le noeud dans ta gorge qui empêche de respirer?  
Le vide dans ta poitrine à l'endroit où se trouvait ton coeur encore quelques minutes avant?  
As tu ressenti quelque chose? Toi dont le deuxième B vaut pour Bâtard?  
As tu souffert un peu?  
Comme moi je souffre depuis que tu as divorcé?

Je te hais Jethro.

_La communication se coupa._

Il regarda fixement le téléphone. Puis son regard glissa sur son ordinateur portable, la page word.  
Les mots.

"Démission... Au plus vite. ...

Il referma l'appareil.  
Rabattit le couvercle du portable. Se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Il posa la main sur la poignée et la fit jouer.

Le battant s'écarta et son coeur manqua un battement, il était là.

Jethro était assis par terre.  
Le regard fixé sur sa porte.  
L'air désespéré.  
Il se leva.  
Incertain de l'accueil qui allait lui être fait.

"Je suis désolé Jay... Dit Tony d'une toute petite voix. J'aurais dû te laisser parler...

Sans un mot, Jethro fit les deux pas qui les séparaient et posa les mains sur son visage et l'attira vers lui, l'embrassant très doucement.

"Ne pleures pas.  
J'avais pas l'intention de laisser tomber sans me battre.  
Tant mieux si je ne suis pas obligé de le faire... Murmura l'homme entre deux baisers.

Tony leva la main dans laquelle il tenait encore le téléphone gris.

"C'est quoi?  
"Ton téléphone.  
"Et?  
"Mélanie vient d'appeler.  
"Et?  
"Est ce que tu m'aimes?  
Jethro eut un sourire qui illumina son regard.

"Plus que tout. Pourquoi?

En secouant la tête, quelques larmes menaçant de s'écouler de nouveau, Tony enfonça son visage dans l'épaule de l'homme qui se tenait contre lui.

"Envoies lui des fleurs.  
"Pour avoir essayé de nous séparer?  
"Pour avoir dit que lorsque tu aimais c'était pour la vie.  
"Tu en doutais?  
"Non. Je doutais juste de moi.  
"Ne doutes jamais de toi.  
"Tu me pardonnes de l'avoir cru, elle?  
"Je pardonne tout à la personne que j'aime. Tant que c'est rattrapable. Dit Gibbs doucement.

"Tu rentres?

La porte de l'appartement se referma sur eux.

_"Merci Mélanie._

* * *

Pas le moindre atome de sexe. Et c'est génial aussi.

Bisoumouchous


End file.
